Cloning, gene therapy, and stem cell technologies are rapidly developing in a variety of species that are models for human biology. Rhesus macaques and baboons are the animal models that most closely resemble humans, biologically, physiologically, and genetically, and are the most feasible for a variety of research applications. Simple gene or complex trait, infectious or environmental, the rhesus macaque plays an important role in research that is directly related to human health. But, genetic applications and resources for the rhesus macaque and other nonhuman primates (NHPs) have not been developed or used to their fullest capacities. Most primate holding facilities have not used genetics to assist with colony management, nor has animal relatedness been considered in research applications, such as vaccine or exposure studies. The genetic background clearly plays an important role in biological responses of an individual and should be more controlled in all animal and human studies. The central hypothesis is that the genetic background of an individual, particularly as an animal model, is vital to research study design. The investigators propose to develop and facilitate the genetic resources of NHPs, particularly rhesus macaque, and apply genetic information to colony management and study design. The objective is to establish a "Primate Genetics Core," at the CNPRC, that will facilitate the use of present genetic resources, develop new NHP genetic resources, and assist research activities that require and can benefit from a genetic component to their study design. The long-range goal is to provide NHP genetic resources so that more controlled and direct comparisons can be made between human and NHP, for the transfer of inherited and acquired disease, environmental exposures, and gene and drug therapy information for use in human health applications. The CNPRC is well suited for these genetic activities. The Veterinary School and the campus are focusing on genomics through hiring geneticists and the construction of new genomics research facilities. The Veterinary Genetics Laboratory has accomplished the genetic fingerprinting of all the rhesus macaques at the CNPRC and this is currently provided as a genetics service to the community. The CNPRC has specifically requested and has supported Dr. Lyons with the establishment of a basic core facility at the CNPRC, which is complemented by Dr. Lyons laboratory in the Veterinary School, which has full genotyping and sequencing capabilities. The rationale for this approach is that many primate researchers are unaware of the current primate resources and are unfamiliar with the use and advantages of genetics because it is outside their areas of expertise.